The Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time
by Gamezmasta
Summary: The first story for my Zelda Trilogy.Link has been chosen to defend the land of Hyrule from darkness.


**The Legend Of Zelda**

**Ocarina Of Time**

**I don't own Zelda or it's characters**

**The first story for my Zelda Trilogy**

**The prequel to The Legend Of Zelda Majora's Mask**

**This is where it all began**

Chap 1 – The Beginning

_In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule. Long have I served as the guardian spirit. I am know as the Great Deku Tree. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own fairy guardian fairy. However there is one boy who does not have a guardian fairy._

"_Navi..Navi, where art thou? Come hither."_

Navi flew closer to the Great Deku Tree. _"Yes Deku Tree?"_

"_Oh Navi the fairy..Listen to my words, the words of The Great Deku Tree. Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm. Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule. For so long the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, dettering outsiders and maintaining the order of this world. But before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing. It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey. The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth. Navi go now and find our young friend and guide him to me. I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly. The fate of the forest , nay, the world, depends upon thee." _The Deku Tree finished and Navi nodded and left in search for the boy, Link.

Navi finally made it to the Kokiri village. Navi breezed through as the other fairies were wondering what the hell is that fairy doing. Navi was just about to give in until she felt a strong presence she flew straight to it. Navi saw the sign. LINK'S HOUSE Navi smiled and flew in and there she saw Link who was asleep she hovered over his head. _"Hello, Link wake up. The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you. Link get up." _Navi said but Link ignored and rolled over. Navi was loosing patience. _"Hey C'mon Can Hyrules destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" _Navi taunted and Link managed to get up he sat up staring at the blue light hovering above his head. Navi made eye contact with the sleepy Link. _"You finally woke up. I'm Navi the fairy. The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on. Nice to meet you." _Navi explained as Link blinked several times to actual believe that this was happening since he thought he'd never get a fairy of his own. Link smiled and answered with a nod. _"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you. So let's get going, right now." _Navi instructed and Link nodded again, hopped of his bed and made his way to the entrance of his tree house. Link entered outside and was standing on the balcony. Saria, Links only friend, came running towards his house. Saira waved to get Links attention.

"_Yahoo. Hi Link." _Saria cheered and Link climbed down the ladder and made his way to her with Navi too following. _"Wow! A fairy! Finally, a fairy has come to you, Link. Wow! That's great news! I'm happy for you Link. Now your true Kokiri, Link." _Saria was in deed happy for Link. Link smiled he too was glad Navi came and now he'll show Mr goof ball he's a true Kokiri but there was something he and Navi had to do first.

"_Hey Saira. The Great Deku Tree has summoned me." _Link said rather low since he was truly unsure why the Deku wants him in the first place. Saira smiled.

"_Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you?" _Saria asked and Link nodded._ Gosh imagine if Mido knew, he would be completely pissed. _Saria thought. _"It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree, well he is the one that gave us all Kokiris life and also the guardian of the forest. I'll wait here. Get going go see The Great Deku Tree." _Saria finished and now Link felt more nervous since he was bound to see what gave Kokiri life and what guarded the forest. Link left to where The Great Deku Tree grows however there was a blockage, dim wit Mido. Link sighed and marched straight to him. Link knew this won't be easy since Mido doesn't like him one bit. Mido screwed his face as if Link's stench smelt like rotten rat corpses he placed one hand in the air to stop Link in his tracks.

"_Hey Mr. No Fairy! What's your business with The Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, your not even a real man." _Mido spat and Link was ready to pound the dirt bag. Mido looked up and blinked several times at Navi who waved. Mido then looked at, his rival, Link who returned the screwed expression. Mido placed his hands on his hips. _"What! You of all people got a fairy?" _Mido said sarcastically even rolling his eyes.

"_That's right and also The Great Deku Tree has summoned me so move it Mido." _Link angrily spat he really wasn't in the mood to deal with him especially if it's a urgent matter.

"_Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Whaaaaaaaaaat!!?" _Mido came back rather angrily since hes somewhat jealous of Link. _"Why on earth would he summon you and not the great Mido? This isn't funny." _Mido growled as he swung his arms in frustration and started tapping his foot rapidly. Not even looking at Link who just wanted to choke the bastard before him. _"I don't believe this. Your not even fully equipped yet, ya rat. How do you suppose to help the Great Deku Tree without both sword and shield ready? Smart ass." _Mido shot back making Link think twice.

"_What? You're right, I don't have my equipment ready but." _Link stuttered as this time Mido was right.

"_If you want to pass through here , you should have at least equip a sword and shield. Sheesh." _Mido finished and Link sadly walked a way even kicking the dirt.

"_What an ass hole." _Navi blurted which made Link laugh and Navi faced him.

"_Well that's fucker for you." _Link answered with a shrug. _"Come on we'll find those equipment and kick Mido's sorry ass later." _Link chanted as he marched his way to the Kokiri kid Travis since hes always up to weird things. _"Hey Travis." _Link said with a wave and Travis smiled back he knew Link and Mido were at each others throats yet again, to them it was daily events.

"_Let me guess Mido did the bad language again." _Travis said with his hands on his hips. Link shrugged.

"_Yeah. The bastard won't let me pass." _Link mumbled and Travis nodded then Link looked at Travis who was thinking what Link was bound to do to Mido. Last time it ended badly luckily Saria was there to stop the two from actually killing each other. _"Anyways Travis is there any sword in Kokiri?" _Link asked which shocked Travis he was thinking that now Link was really wanting to kill poor Mido.

"_Um are you gonna do what I think that's running through my head right about now?" _Travis trembled which made Link totally confused even Navi, too, was confused.

_The hell? Gonna do what? _Link thought as he folded his arms._"Travis what are you on today?" _Link asked as Travis was the one now confused.

"_Are you gonna k...ki.." _Travis started but wouldn't dare to finish. Link then rolled his blue, sapphire, eyes as he heard the sound of what he really wants to do.

"_Are you saying I'm gonna kill Mido? Yeah maybe." _Link said dramatically and finished with an evil smile. Travis froze as his body hair shot up scaring him to the core.

"_Your not serious." _Travis trembled as he took a step back just in case. Link laughed which made Travis feeling stupid.

"_Nah. I just need one cos I'm summoned by the Great Deku Tree." _Link truthfully spoke and Travis felt more at ease now he just couldn't imagine Mido in pieces, well not today anyways. Travis went into thinking mode his hand on his chin as he did hear that there was something here in the forest but no one has found it.

"_Not sure but maybe you could take a look through that hole. Rumors says theres treasure inside." _Travis suggested as he pointed at the hole in the wall. Link looked at it and sighed.

"_You don't say. The hole is fucking small." _Link answered as he stood in front of it then plopped to his heels looking through the endless hole since he couldn't see the other side. Travis sighed.

"_Just try dammit you never know unless you do plus your a stunt man after all. This should be a piece of deku nut for ya." _Travis chanted as he gave Link a pat on his back who glared back.

"_Travis if I die I'll come back to haunt you first." _Link mumbled as he got onto his hands and knees. Link entered the hole and came to a strange place with a boulder going round and round. Link quickly ran with the boulder until he saw a brown, box looking object. Link rolled to it and as he got closer.

"_Link it's a chest." _Navi said as she hovered over it. Link stood in front of it with his eyes scanning the perimeter of the box.

"_I'ts pretty big don't ya think?" _Link said as he looked at Navi who couldn't agree more.

"_Open it." _Navi suggested so Link placed both of his hands onto the chest. _Click!_ Link heard a sound as if it was locked in the first place. Link then flung the lid up and bright light shot out making Link jump back falling onto his butt. _"Wow!" _Navi squealed as Link got up rubbing his butt.

"_Wow!" _Link mimicked Navi and took a look inside the chest as so did Navi. Link's eyes flared at what he found. A green, goldish sword, a Kokiri sword. Link gently picked it up. _"It looks cool." _Link said as he studied the blade. _"Is this what Travis was talking about?" _Link said to himself.

"_Do you know how to use a sword?" _Navi asked as Link drawed the sword with utmost care not wanting to break it since it's not his. Link studied the sword carefully and gave it a swing. _"Not bad don't forget to practice." _Navi suggest as Link sheathed the blade and tied it to his back.

"_One down one to go." _Link said as he made his way back to the Kokiri village where Travis was waiting thinking if Link was in trouble. Travis sighed.

"_Well anything?" _Travis asked and Link smiled.

"_Here." _Link said as he drew the blade. Travis's eyes flared with delight and tried to grab the handle however the blade rejected Travis with a force push. Travis made distant while holding his hand.

"_Geez whiz. That's one blade not to Deku with ay." _Travis said as Link sheathed the blade. _Maybe the sword knew Link was coming. _Navi thought as she recalled at what just happened.

"_Sorry about that Travis. Now just one more object. Do you know where I can get a shield?" _Link asked hoping there would be a straight answer then he'll show, dim wit, Mido.

"_Yeah I know where, just sweet talk to Runo, the puny shop owner." _Travis said as he pointed at the Kokiri store. Link miserably sighed.

"_Great. I hate that small fry." _Link blurted placing his head down thinking of a different way to get the shield. Navi flew to Link's right ear.

"_Why do you hate him Link?" _Navi asked Link popped his head up and looked at her.

"_The shrimp is friends with Mido plus I don't have money." _Link answered with a shrug then folding his arms.

"_Here Link." _Travis suddenly said giving Link his wallet. Link looked at it something was saying _Take it or regret it. _Link then looked at Travis who was still waiting for Link to accept his offer.

"_I can't Travis that's yours." _Link said back but then Travis puts the wallet closer to him, right in his face so that Link had no where to look but take.

"_Just take it plus your my friend and I believe you'll leave this place so think of it as a gift." _Travis explained as he dropped the wallet onto Link's hand who now felt a little ease. _I guess I don't have a choice. _Link thought as he smiled to show his appreciation.

"_Thanks Travis I won't let you down." _Link chanted as he salutes Travis goodbye. Link came across the shop he swallowed his fear and entered. Link looked around until his blue eyes rested on what he came for, the Deku shield. _"Aha! There you are." _Link happily chanted.

"_Err What are you talking about." _Link heard and looked down behind the counter and there was non other than Runo who looked like he was ready to kill what stood before him. Link swallowed his fear and pointed at the shield which was hanging on the display board and Runo looked.

"_I would like to buy that please." _Link said rather sweetly since Runo too hates him. _Can't believe I said that to him, Mido's reincarnation. _Link thought as Runo screwed his face but grabbed the shield anyway which struck Link with confusion.

"_Forty rupees." _Runo said as Link counted the rupees, gave Runo, took the shield and placed it on his back. _Fucking weirdo _Runo thought as he watched Link who left to face the one and only Mido. Link saw the creature and bravely marched to Mido who once again placed his hand in the air at Link who stopped, grinning all the way.

"_Like I said if." _Mido started but looked at Link again with cautious. _"Eh What's that?" _Mido asked as he walked around Link then back in front of him grinning of course. _"Oh you have a Deku shield." _Mido dramatically said then carefully looked at the sword's handle. _"And what's THAT!!" _Mido yelled since only he knew where the blade rested until now. _"Is that the Kokiri Sword?" _Mido asked then started tapping his foot yet again facing a different direction. _"GOOD GRIEF!" _Mido yelled and Link felt like drawing the blade for a perfect neck slice. _"Well even with all that stuff a wimp is still a wimp. I, the great Mido will never accept you as one of us." _Mido harshly said which made Navi so mad she wanted to sting him right were it hurts however Link only glared back. Link already knew Mido won't accept him after all hes not even a Kokiri. Mido looked at Link but this time in a nice way. _"Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saira and The Great Deku Tree? Huh?" _Mido admitted which made Link froze like ice he never knew Mido, of all people would say what has been just said. Mido sighed and marched back to his tree house. Link just watched until Navi flew in front of him.

"_Let's go Link." _Navi said Link nodded and continued to The Great Deku Tree with a stomach full of fear. _"Great Deku Tree I'm back." _Navi yelled Link froze at what he was seeing. _This is The Great Deku Tree? Unreal. _Link thought as the butterflies started to swarm in his stomach. Navi flew to the Deku Tree.

"_Oh Navi Thou have returned." _The Great Deku Tree started Link knew there was something wrong from the tone of Deku Tree's voice. _"Welcome Link. Listen to what I, The Great Deku Tree, am about to tell thee. Thy slumber these pasts moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares." _The Deku Tree trembled as Link froze cos he too were enduring nightmares, a peculiar one with a girl in it. _"As the servants of great evil gain strength, a single vile climate pervades the land of peace and causes nightmares to those sensitives to it." _The Deku Tree explained as Link tried to focus but those nightmares, was it to be real? Link wasn't so sure as he waited for The Deku Tree who had more to tell. _"Verily, thou hast felt it." _The Deku Tree suddenly said which stung Link to the core. _So that proves it. _Link sadly thought as he had a flash back of the nightmare. _"Link the time has come to test thy Courage. I have been cursed. I need you to break the curse with your wisdom but most of all, your courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?" _The Deku Tree finished as Link drawed the blade showing his answer were true, he was prepared. _"Then enter brave Link and thou too Navi." _The Deku Tree said as his mouth opened which surprised Link and Navi flew back to Link. _"Navi thou must aid Link and Link when Navi speaks listen well to her words of wisdom." _The Deku Tree finished Link looked at Navi.

"_This is it Navi." _Link said as he marched into the Deku Tree.


End file.
